Mika's Mistake
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: Mika is excited to meet her wrestling idol Zangief. So excited that she forgets something very important.


Rainbow Mika stood in her shower, her eyes closed in a state of bliss. There was nothing quite like the feeling of the warm water beating against her bare, sweat drenched skin to help her relax after a long day of training. She moved her hands around her body, washing away all the sweat and grime from the gym and, if she was being honest with herself, admiring the results of her work outs.

She was remarkably fit, sporting a set of six pack abs and decently sized muscles everywhere else. She was muscular enough to look the part of a wrestler, but still small enough to still appear feminine. Speaking of feminine, her breasts were also something to behold. Their massive size making them heave with every deep, soothing breath she took. She started to feel one of them up, loving how soft it felt in her hands along with the feeling of her fingers running over her small pink nipple. Then there was her most prominent feature, her huge ass. It was the kind of butt many women dreamed of having, big, round, firm to the touch, and muscular with just the right amount of fat to give it a nice jiggle when she walked.

She finished up her shower by washing her incredibly long, blonde hair and giving her body and final once over with her hands. She stepped out, grabbed her towel from the rack, and walked over to the mirror while drying off her body before wrapping the towel around her chest. She wiped the fog off the mirror and was met with the sight of her own blue eyes looking back at her. She picked up the blow dryer that sat on the sink and began the very time consuming process of drying her long hair. Once that ordeal was over, she tied her hair up in her signature pig tail she finished this, she heard her phone ringing. She went into the other room to see that her wrestling partner Nadeshiko was calling.

"Hello." Mika answered.

"Mika!" Nadeshiko yelled, causing Mika to quickly pulled her phone away from her ear, "You have to get over here now!"

"Where? What's going on?"

"I'm at the wrestling arena and you'll never believe this, Zangief is here. And he's signing autographs!"

"What!?"

"It's true. Get over here quick. I don't know how much longer he'll be here."

"I'm on my way, do NOT let him leave."

Mika hung up and bolted out of her apartment building and onto the street. She had to look around for a moment to remember where exactly the arena was and the shortest route she could take to get there, but once she had that route in her head, she took off at breakneck speed again. As she ran, heads turned to follow her, but Mika paid them no mind, she got this kind of attention all the time. She did notice however that something felt… off. What she remembered as a sweltering hot summer day now felt a lot more comfortable. Maybe it was the time of day, maybe it was the wind blowing by her as she sprinted, or maybe it was the breeze that was so strong that she could swear she felt it through her clothes. Whatever the case, she was happy to not have to deal with the unbearable heat at the moment.

She came to a stop at the entrance of the arena and leaned against a wall to catch her breath. She walked in and went through the practically barren hallway, following the faint sounds of chatter to try and find where her idol was. Eventually she looked forward to see Nadeshiko standing outside one of the rooms.

"Hey Nadeshiko!" She yelled while running and waving at her friend.

Nadeshiko turned to see Mika coming to towards her. Normally she'd start running at Mika to give her a friendly bear hug, or at least wave back at her and return her greeting, but this wasn't a normal situation. Nadeshiko didn't say anything, she just stood there with her eyes wide and unblinking.

"Nadeshiko?" Mika stopped in front of her, noticing her friends unusual behavior, "Is something wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Nadeshiko said.

"I know I'm late. I'm sorry. Is master Zangief still here?"

"Well yes, but that's not what I meant. Mika you're-"

"Oh great! He's in this room right?"

"Mika wait-"

Mika ignored her friends warning and walked into the room. There were only a few people still there with Zangief, the event was obviously almost over. When the small crowd heard her footsteps, they all turned to look at Mika, their expressions all turning to the same blank look that Nadeshiko had before.

"What's wrong with everyone?" She looked over her shoulder and asked Nadeshiko, "You'd think they've me very seen a woman before."

"Mika," Nadeshiko said softly, "Look down."

Mika was confused by this demand, but she did it anyway. As she looked down she saw nothing but her own bare skin riddled with goosebumps from the cold air. The realization hit her like a truck. She had forgotten to get dressed before leaving her apartment.

She screamed as she brought her arms over her naked breasts. Her face turned deep red in embarrassment as she felt the eyes of everyone in the room staring at her. She turned around and ran out of the room, giving everyone there a good look at her sizable ass.

Nadeshiko tried to follow her, but she was far too quick. After a few minutes of searching, she found Mika in a corner out of view from any passerby. Her breasts were squished against her knees and she held her hands over her clean shaven pussy, trying to hide as much as possible. She screamed as she saw her friend in front of her.

"No, go away!" She yelled, "Don't look at me!"

"Mika, you can't just stay here forever." Nadeshiko tried to reason with the naked wrestler.

"Well I'm not gonna walk back home like this either. Wait, walk back? Oh god."

Mika came to the realization that she had streaked halfway across town to get here. So many people had seen her, pictures and videos were bound to exist, soon the world would be watching her body run down the crowded streets of Tokyo completely exposed and making no effort to cover up.

"Ugghh." Mika groaned as she buried her face in her hands, "My career is over."

"Hey, that's not true," Nadeshiko tried to comfort her, "think about how much exposure this will get you."

Mika groaned even louder. Maybe "exposure" wasn't the best choice of words.

"Shit," Nadeshiko said, realizing her poor phrasing, "Sorry, but think of it this way. How many people are going to look you up now? And when they do and find your wrestling matches, how many of them will become fans? You'll be more popular than ever now."

Mika brought her head up, a thoughtful expression on her face. After think over her partners words for a moment she spoke up.

"You're right." She said as she started to stand up, "This is the most effective publicity ever!"

"Glad to see you cheer up. Now," Nadeshiko took off her coat and handed it to Mika, "put this on and let's get you home."

"Oh, no" Mika pushed the coat away, "I can't be seen as a someone that chickens out of this stuff. Besides, the more publicity the better."

Nadeshiko was a bit concerned about what she might have sparked in Mika, but she couldn't help but admire her friends newfound confidence. Plus, no one could complain about Mika showing off her perfect body.

"You're welcome to join me." Mika said.

"Uh, t-that's ok," Nadeshiko stuttered, "I'll come with you, but I think I'll stay dressed."

"Suit yourself. It makes the heat a lot more tolerable though."

The naked beauty casually walked out of her hiding place, no longer hiding any part of her body. Nadeshiko followed closely behind, not being able to help staring at her partners massive butt. The two women walked back to their apartment, Mika's bouncing breasts and jiggling ass drawing tons of attention all the way as she walked at her normal pace, acting as if she wasn't even naked.

When they got back to the apartment door, Nadeshiko dug around in her purse before banging her head on the door.

"Shit," She said, "I forgot my key. Do you have yours?"

Mika extended both of her arms out to the side as if to say "Where would I be keeping a key?"

"Right. Plan B then?"

"Looks like it."

The two women hot against the back wall and charged at the door, knocking it off its hinges and making it and both of them fall to the ground. They both rolled over onto their backs.

"You know it's your turn to but the new door right?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Mika responded, "I'll get my purse."

Mika went to her room, got her purse, and started to leave again.

"Mika," Nadeshiko said stopped her, "You're still naked."

"I know."

The End.


End file.
